By My Side
by The Emcee
Summary: A WesSilva pairing. I kinda rewrote it, I hope you all like it. Don't like, don't read.


The Emcee: Just thought I'd do something besides The Outsiders for a change. I just beat the big boss not too long ago and was going to write a story but, I got a little side tracked. This is kind of a Silva/Wes story so, if you don't like then don't read. Silva's POV. R&R. Enjoy.

By My Side

He's beautiful and so strong. He'd have to be to have trained such strong pokemon. It surprised me when we first met. I had gone to get Duking's Pulsie back but, I got beaten instead. Then he came and battled then all, defeating Mirror B himself. I had to admit it: I liked him from the moment I met him.

After that, I didn't see much of him for a while. He was off at Agate Village and MT. Battle, bettering himself. Not that he needed too. He was perfect, in my eyes anyway.

Then, one day when I was at the Under, I found him again. Well, more like he found me. A couple of goons captured me and tied me up, then put me in a little junk area. That's when he came up and battled the goons. Of course, he won. But, he had no key, so I remained imprisoned. He did come up to the side though and I told him where to go and he left. Afterwards, that kid, Nett I think was his name, released me and I went to Realgam Tower working uncover.

I think I surprised him when he came. It had really been a while. His sandy-colored hair and bright gold eyes were the same. Everything about his appearance was the same but, he had changed. He had gotten stronger, probably unbeatable.

He beat Nascour and Evice, no surprise there. It was a glorious victory and one of his best wins yet. A smile, a true smile, crossed his face afterwards. We went to Duking's house and celebrated. However, you were outside, away from the crowded room and party. I still remember our conversation, as those it were yesterday.

"_What are you doing out here, Wes? It's your party, after all. You should be enjoying yourself," I said._

"_I am enjoying myself." you replied. I sighed and walked over to you. "Why aren't **you** inside?"_

"_I saw you out here all alone and decided to grace you will my presence." You laughed, the first time I heard you laugh. I smiled._

"_Why would seeing me alone want you to leave the party?" you asked, looking at me, no emotion apparent on your beautiful face._

"_Because I love you and can't stand to see you alone."_

He didn't laugh like I thought he would. He just stared at me, shocked. At first, I thought he'd punch me or something. But after a while, he looked down, a light blush apparent on his face. I was surprised, very surprised. Then, I got an even bigger surprise...

"_I...I love you...too..."_

He blushed more and, for the first time ever, I could see he was nervous. But, he never looked so cute. I smiled and pulled him to me, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let him go. He hugged back, a little reluctant though. I don't think he'd ever have a hug before that moment.

That's when Rui interrupted us. I know I wasn't being fair on her part but, I thought she was annoying. Following Wes around even though he really didn't want her too. And it was obvious she had a crush on him. But, I think that scene at the party changed her mind because she didn't really flirt with him as much. Yes, she still flirted with him. Not that it mattered at all; Wes and I were together. Still are.

After he purified all the shadow pokemon, he continued to train. But, he stayed in Pyrite more and only left if there were emergencies. That and to go to MT. Battle to train up his other pokemon. He was a very strong trainer but, at nights, when it was just the two of us, he let me have him. Our first time was pure bliss and afterwards, when I was holding him, I felt happier than I ever had.

We still have nights like that. Yes, five years after that party, we're still together. Duking wasn't very much surprised since he was piratically the first one I told about my love for Wes. Rui, though, was more angry than surprised, I think. But, she doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Through all the pokemon battles, the emergencies, and some fights, we've made through it just fine. And as long as he's by my side, I can accomplish anything.

the Emcee: I kind redid it. I hope you all like it.


End file.
